Kim Mingyu?
by pikiiii
Summary: [Prolog] Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang anak manusia yang menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku membunuh anak itu karena bisa-bisa Mr. Tang membunuhku sebelum kujelaskan alasannya. Namun aku malah membawanya pulang. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, karena anak itu mirip sekali denganmu, Gyu. Anak itu namanya Kim Mingyu juga. Jadi, apakah dia adalah reinkarnasimu? / Seventeen / BL / Meanie


**Kim Mingyu?**

.

Seventeen punya Pledis, bokap-nyokap mereka, dan Carats ofc

Tapi ini punyaku loh ya. Seokmin juga punyaku :) /dibunuh

 **Genre :** Campur aduk—fantasy, crime, romance, hurt/comfort (khusus ini diragukan, wakakak)

 **Warning!** Boys Love; AU; OOC; Typos; Blood-scenes

Nikmatilah, kawan. Lupakan tugas untuk sesaat, nyahahah

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan dari kejadian ini. Musnahnya kaum manusia karena ketamakan mereka. Pengingkaran janji serta pembodohan masyarakat. Berbagai akibat buruk dari kelakuan mereka membuat kami diharuskan untuk memusnahkan kaum manusia dan membuat dunia baru yang lebih baik.

Picik memang. Kami pun turut merasa bersalah. Karena kami bukanlah Tuhan yang berkuasa atas segalanya. Namun kena—ya, kenapa kami harus melaksanakan perintah Mr. Tang yang sudah terlampau keji itu?

Takut.

Kami takut dengan pemuda itu. Tidak, kalian tidak salah tentang panggilan 'pemuda' yang kusematkan padanya. Karena dia seumuran denganku.

Ah, betapa aku sungguh membencinya. Andaikan saja aku dapat membunuh Mr. Tang sekarang juga. Andai saja.

"Maafkan aku," Seorang manusia merengek sembari bersujud di hadapanku. Oh, lihatlah wajah yang dipenuhi polesan bedak itu. Sungguh mengerikan. "Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku... ambil saja semua hartaku! Yang penting kau membiarkanku tetap hidup," serunya memohon.

 _See_? Meskipun aku—dan yang lainnya—merasa bersalah pada kaum manusia, tetap saja kami muak terhadap sifat angkuh dan berkuasa mereka. Kini aku tengah dilanda kebimbangan. Apakah aku harus membiarkannya tetap hidup? Tapi... bagaimana dengan Mr. Tang? Apakah aku sanggup menolak perintahnya?

Aku berjongkok untuk dapat melihat wajah penuh luka wanita tersebut. Kuusap pipi kanannya yang terdapat luka memanjang di sana. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh sinis. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan isi hatiku yang tengah dilanda kegundahan saat ini.

"Nona manis," Ekspresi wanita itu menjadi berbinar senang. "Percuma saja kau meminta maaf padaku," Bibir merahnya mengerucut—oh, astaga. Itu terlihat sangat menjijikkan. "Karena aku tetap akan membunuhmu," ujarku tenang.

Tangan kanannya yang terkulai lemah berusaha menggapaiku. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan mundur. _Interesting_. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Brengsek!" Ouh, dia memaki dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti apa artinya. Sayang sekali, nona. "Berani-beraninya kau menatapku dengan mata nyalangmu itu! _You jerk_!" Kilatan putus asa di kedua matanya kini berganti menjadi sebuah kemurkaan. "Aku ini orang terkaya di muka Bumi! Jika kau menyentuhku barang sedikitpun, aku tidak akan segan-segan memerintahkan pasukan rahasiaku untuk membunuhmu!"

Hei, bukankah barusan aku sudah menyentuh pipi hasil operasi plastiknya itu? Dan apa-apaan dengan kalimat penuh keangkuhan yang ia lontarkan barusan? Cih, menyombong sebelum kau mati. Bagus juga.

"Panggil saja," Aku mendengus remeh, menantangnya. "Cepat panggil pasukanmu itu."

Wanita itu terlihat menggerakkan kedua bola matanya gelisah. "C-CEPAT KEMARI—"

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu terlebih dahulu," Kutarik rambut panjangnya yang sudah kusut itu dengan kasar. " _Say goodbye_ , _sweetie_."

CRASH!

Tidak terdengar suara pekikan karena aku telah menghancurkan kepalanya sehingga wanita itu tidak sempat bersuara sama sekali. Darah mengotori lantai beserta tanganku. Biasanya aku akan mengecap sisa darah manusia yang telah kubunuh. Namun kali ini tidak. Aku yakin rasanya tidak akan enak sebagaimana sifat buruknya itu.

"... hiks..."

Eh? Siapa itu?

"... _Eomma_..."

Seperti suara anak kecil. Aku langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru arah. Di mana sosok itu?

"K-kenapa kau membunuh... _Eomma_?"

Ah. Itu dia.

Aku menunduk untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja menarik ujung kaosku dengan lemah. Seorang anak lelaki berwajah tampan—aku mengakuinya—yang dihiasi air mata itu menatapku marah. Pft, berani-beraninya dia.

Kutekuk lututku sehingga berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Anak itu menggenggam sebilah pisau rupanya. Ups, apakah aku boleh tertawa saat ini?

"Ada apa, anak kecil?" tanyaku. Perutku sakit karena menahan tawa.

Ia mengacungkan pisaunya. Ujung pisau itu menggores pipi kananku. Aku meloloskan tawa ringan lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sana menggunakan ibu jari dan menjilatnya.

"Hei, anak kecil tidak boleh bermain dengan pisau," tukasku lembut. Pisaunya kurebut dan kulempar ke sembarang arah.

Tubuh anak itu bergetar pelan membuatku tidak tega. Kuseka air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Astaga, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku harus segera membunuhnya sebelum Mr. Tang mengetahuinya.

"Bunuh saja aku!" seru anak itu seakan mengetahui isi pikiranku, "Bunuh aku seperti kau membunuh _Eomma_!"

 _Eomma_? Oh, rupanya wanita yang baru saja kubunuh adalah Ibu dari anak ini. Dan... anak kecil sudah tahu tentang pembunuhan? Hebat juga.

TING!

 _"Harap kembali sebelum daerah ini akan dihanguskan. Habisi seluruh manusia yang tersisa."_

Siaran sialan! Kenapa harus sekarang?!

"Hei, kau," Aku mencengkram kedua bahu anak di hadapanku ini. "Ikut denganku sekarang juga," titahku ragu.

Ya ampun, sepertinya aku sudah gila. Dia hanya anak kecil, seharusnya aku membunuhnya saja atau aku yang akan dibunuh oleh Mr. Tang. Tapi seluruh tubuhku tidak dapat diajak untuk berkompromi saat ini.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?" tanya anak itu dengan nyalang. Ya Tuhan, anak ini benar-benar!

Aku memutar otak, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Namun suara derap langkah sekitar seratus meter dari tempat kami berada langsung membuyarkan pikiranku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menggendongnya selayaknya karung beras. Ia meronta ketakutan. Kakinya menendang dadaku membuat mulutku meloloskan pekikan kecil.

"Akh!" rintihku, "YA! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU KALAU BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM PADAKU!" jeritnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jawaban terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku menyeringai sambil meloloskan desahan kecil karena terus berlari tanpa henti. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah penjaga yang diutus oleh Mr. Tang melihatku membawa seorang manusia atau tidak. Ah, keberadaan mereka sudah tidak dapat kurasakan. Syukurlah.

"Hei, anak kecil. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan sekitar sudah termasuk aman.

Dengan lugunya ia menjawab menggunakan nada ketus, "Kim Mingyu."

"Nah, Mingyu- _ya_ ," Aku menepuk pantat kenyalnya. "Katanya kau ingin membunuhku, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Dia berseru. "Karena kau telah membunuh _Eomma_!"

Lagi-lagi bibirku menyunggingkan seringai menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku. Dan kau dapat membunuhku setelahnya."

Kau tidak perlu membunuhku karena mungkin Mr. Tang telah membunuhku sebelum kau yang membunuhku karena ketahuan membawa seorang anak manusia. Tapi tidak apa. Asalkan kau selamat, apapun untukmu.

Mingyu- _ya_. Apakah anak ini adalah reinkarnasimu, heh? Aku masih ingat perkataanmu seratus tahun yang lalu.

 _"Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mati sebelum dibunuh karena kau abadi. Ugh, itu membuatku iri karena aku hanyalah seorang manusia penyakitan. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku. Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak dapat menemanimu. Yah, aku hanya manusia, ingat? Kkk~ Aku terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Namun jangan khawatir. Entah berapa tahun lagi, aku akan terlahir kembali. Buatlah masa depanku mengingat tentang masa lalu kita. Ah, kuharap aku akan terlahir kembali menjadi orang yang tidak menyebalkan seperti sekarang, haha. Berdo'alah semoga reinkarnasiku nanti bukanlah seorang manusia agar kita dapat bersama selamanya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' karena aku yakin, kita pasti akan bertemu nanti. Jadi... sampai jumpa, Jeon Wonwoo. Saranghae."_

Betapa aku merindukanmu, manusia bodoh. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan terlahir kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil—sayangnya manusia—yang menyebalkan. Coba tebak, wajahnya benar-benar mirip denganmu!

Tapi... apakah benar anak ini adalah reinkarnasimu?

"Mingyu- _ya_ ," Mingyu berdehem malas sebagai balasan. "Apakah kau ingat denganku?"

"Ingat? Ingat apa? Yang kuingat hanyalah kau yang membunuhku _Eomma_ ku, dasar monster!"

Ah, aku jadi meragukan Mingyu yang ini.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pingin ngebacot bentar, tapi di chap depan ajalah ya hehe :D**

 **Pokoknya salam kenaaal~**

 **Salam dari pikiiii; reinkarnasi dari seekor kecoa terbang yang—ANJIR AKU NULIS APA INI.**


End file.
